bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Eartheia
Eartheia is the fifteenth and youngest of the fifteen Seraphim created by God and also a recurring character in BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer. As the youngest Seraph, she is the younger sister of Oracle, Barachiel, Matorius, Azrael, Nazareth, Amos, Sorath, Laylah, Noma, Anita, Thiel, Barbatos, Shachath, and Evtoth and the older sister of the Archangels and all other angels, thus currently making her the oldest female angel in all of existence. Although she is the youngest and weakest of the Seraphs, she is still nevertheless extremely powerful. When the other Seraphs started to doubt God, she did join them but only was secretly working against them, as she did not believe in Barachiel's cause. When her betrayal against them was openly discovered, she helped Oracle kill them all, but at the cost of her life. Therefore, Eartheia succumbed to her fatal injuries and was killed by Barachiel. Billions of years later, when most of the Seraphim had been resurrected, Eartheia was among them. However, she was captured, kept prisoner, and often tortured by Barachiel as leverage against Oracle. Oracle, with aid from the archangels, managed to free Eartheia and the young Seraph then affiliates herself with Oracle and the rest of the other angels, her siblings. In the end of hard and long struggle, Eartheia and her siblings finally managed to defeat the Seraphim, with Eartheia finally winning her younger siblings trust (especially Michael and Ariel), and moving into their home as an official angel of Heaven. To this day, Eartheia remains alive and by Oracle's side, as they are the last two remaining Seraphs. Several months after the Seraphs defeat, cosmic trouble started again with the release and arrival of Amara, the Primordial Being of Darkness, and so, Eartheia's enormous celestial powers were needed once again to protect her family from harm. And she played a crucial role against Amara. Though the entity of darkness was not defeated nor imprisoned, she reconciled with her brother God and with the other Primordial Beings, they left Earth together. Currently, Eartheia is in Heaven alongside Oracle and their fellow angelic siblings. Upon her introduction into the Angelic Order and following the departure of the Primordial Beings, Eartheia was eventually given Oracle's former position as the new Trainer of the Holy Host, since Oracle is now the Ruler of Heaven, and she is training the younger angels and the human souls who have become angels. Biography Early History Origins Born the youngest of the fifteen Seraphim Angels, Eartheia lived happily with her parents, God and Aurora, her older siblings, including Oracle, whom she loved and idolized, as well as the other Primordial Beings. Like Oracle, Eartheia was born alone, having no twin. As one of the Seraphs, like her siblings and parents, she coexisted with the other Primordial Beings. Additionally, because she was the youngest, she was often "picked on" by the older Seraphs, except Oracle. Therefore, Eartheia shared a special connection with Oracle, both feeling what it's like to have no twin and to be born alone. Primordial War After Amara destroyed some of God's worlds, Eartheia helped Oracle alongside the other seraphs to investigate this when he shared his suspicions to them. After learning the truth, Eartheia was disgusted by her aunt's actions and did not hesitate to help her siblings, parents and aunts Eve and Titania and uncle Oberon defeat her, even willingly participating in and winning the war with Amara by having her locked away in the Primordial Prison and with the Mark of the Outsider. Barachiel's Retribution Overtime, when the Mark of the Outsider started to corrupt Barachiel and made her start questioning God and doubt his competence, Eartheia did appear to side with Barachiel with the other Seraphs and took retribution, but she was secretly working against them. When the Seraphs had Oracle in defeat, Barachiel ordered Eartheia to kill him, but then she, ironically and at the right moment, betrayed them and helped Oracle. And together, the two loyal warriors of God defeated the rebellious Seraphs. Death After her betrayal against the other seraphs, Eartheia aided Oracle in the fight against them, killing several of the Seraphim herself. In the finial confrontation, whilst she killed Matorius, Eartheia was stabbed by Barachiel, sacrificing herself for Oracle which led to a long duel between Oracle and Barachiel, with Oracle emerging victorious. Legacy As Eartheia laid dying in Oracle's arms, she told him with her death and the death of their siblings, Oracle will be the last of their kind in all of existence. She also said that God planned to create a new generation of angels and she wanted Oracle to promise her that he would never give up, that he would be strong, and teach the second generation of angels. Oracle therefore gave his word to her, honoring her dying wishes as Eartheia died in his arms after telling him that she'll always be with him. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 9 Sister's Keeper At the end of the episode Sister's Keeper, Eartheia was revealed to be alive, having been one of the Seraphim that were resurrected. However, following her resurrection, she had since been captured, imprisoned, tortured by the other Seraphs and powerless, as they contained her by using celestial chains that bind her power, rendering her completely unable to break free. At the end of the episode, she is seen screaming in pain as Barachiel tortures her. Heart of a Seraph Eartheia remained imprisoned but still defiant towards the other seraphs, believing Oracle would come and save her. Annoyed, Barachiel grasps Eartheia by the throat, lifts her off the ground, and cuts off her wings as she leaves for war, however Oracle, having had enough of the seraphs torturing their youngest sister and desiring to take the fight to them, had Michael, Ariel, and Gabriel go to free Eartheia while he stalled Barachiel and Matorius utilizing his seraphim sword as they fight. However, Shachath and Evtoth were waiting with Eartheia, expecting the three archangels. Antagonizing them for blindly following Oracle, they threaten to kill all of them. However, Annael sneaks behind them and stabs Evtoth with her angelic blade and daggers, injuring him. Gabriel then used the Winchester, blasting them with enough force to send them, crashing through a wall and stunning them long enough for them to escape and return to Heaven. Then, when the two Seraphs gave chase, as Shachath was killed by Eartheia's Seraphim sword, Evtoth was killed with the Winchester. After Eartheia is freed and rescued, the six angels flee and return safely to Heaven and Oracle then restores his youngest sister wings, who was extremely grateful and happy to see him again. Save My Spirit Eartheia spend days recovering and Oracle comes to her. He apologizes for taking so long to rescue her but she politely brushes his apology, saying she is fine and very happy to see him again. Oracle then told Eartheia that a new era has began in Heaven and offered her a hand to see their "new home". Evidently interested, Eartheia accepts. Eartheia learns of what happened since her death and was evidently sad upon learning God left and Aurora was banished. When the passing Gabriel sarcastically asked if God was there to help, Oracle bitterly glares at him and Eartheia slaps him and orders he leaves. Eartheia comforts Oracle and Oracle tells her of the second generation of Angels that came into being following the defeat of the Seraphim. Eartheia was not at all impressed by the weaker Angels and found their powers and form to be weak compared to the Seraphim. Oracle then had her spar with ten Powers and Cherubs to let her evaluate them. Eartheia easily decimates them in minutes and Oracle humorously notes she is still as skilled as ever. Eartheia laughingly says his praise is too good for her and that it is just the Angels were too weak. Oracle then had Gabriel spar with her, as he is one of the few who could pose a challenge to her and says he would introduce her to the other Archangels. Eartheia asks on what an Archangel is and Gabriel responds "aside from Oracle until you came back, the strongest of the Angels". Interested, Eartheia asks Gabriel to give her his best shot and they fight. Although she found Gabriel to be tougher than the ones she fought, Eartheia defeats him less than twelve minutes. Oracle then introduces her to Ariel and Michael and says they are the strongest of the Archangels free. They all respect her and Eartheia takes a liking to Michael after seeing his immense prowess. Oracle whispers to her after she said she sensed a power greater than the majority of the Seraphs inside him. Oracle then takes her to one of the Earths and commenting on the "Good Scenery" of the Planet, Eartheia is introduced to the team and calls herself Rayne's aunt, as she is Oracle's sister, who is Rayne's Godfather. She is visibly amused by Rayne's bisexuality but does not complain. She became intrested by their determination and unusual skills and powers but Oracle told her now she is back, he wants her to be the new Trainer of the Host of Heaven. After returning to Heaven, Eartheia thinks on Oracle's offer when Ariel comes in and asks Eartheia how close she is to Oracle. She was dismissive of the younger angel for her fall and being the least skilled Archangel, which she found very unamusing, but warmed up to her after learning she did it to find Oracle, saying she would have done the same. Eartheia finally accepts Oracle's offer after her talk with Ariel. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Eartheia is kind, loving, playful, caring, and full of humor with Oracle. However, despite the youngest of the Seraphs, she displays a strong sense of courage, determination, and will and can at times be stern and goal-oriented. She is also very self sacrificing as well, as she withstood days of torture from her seraphim siblings and even ripped of her own wings, all just to save Oracle's life (only to have them put back on by Oracle himself) and even sacrificing her very own existence to protect Oracle, as she did when they were fighting the Seraphim together eons ago. Even the archangel Michael told her that she has honor unlike anyone he has seen in eons. Having been resurrected after being dead for billions of years, Eartheia still has much to learn about the creations God had formed. The torture the Seraphs put on her apparently had impact on her as well, despite her resisting it for quite a long time, but she was still defiant and believed Oracle would save her, although she still flinched when Barachiel angrily told her that Oracle does not care about her and eventually nearly broke down when she ripped her wings. Luckily for her, Oracle saves her and she was able to quickly forgive him for taking so long. She showed she had incredible standards for Angels, being somewhat unamused by the Malakhim level of training, power and skill and being slightly unimpressed by the Powers and Cherubims own level, noting she could easily do whatever they could do to much greater effect. However, she did get impressed by Gabriel and found his techniques to be remarkable. She even noted that Annael is not worthy of being Oracle's protégée due to only being a "little, weak, hot headed, and reckless Angel." Although she later formed a close relationship with her, she still believes Annael, due to being still only more powerful and skilled than the Powers, is completely unable to defend herself against the Archangels and other Seraphs or the Primordial Beings, a statement that is entirely founded, as Eartheia is even far stronger and eons older than her. In addition, Eartheia has often reffered to Oracle as Rocael, saying it is his true birth name. She also appears to utterly despises disobedience to God's orders, perhaps because she still is highly loyal to Him, showing disgust at Lucifer for betraying God just because humans are weak, Michael for starting another war, and initially Ariel for falling. However, she is not entirely reasonable in this aspect, as Eartheia accepted and even befriended Ariel after learning her reasons of falling and also was willing to accept Lucifer's help against Amara. She admitted that after years of being picked on, she became insecure of her leadership and teaching skills and talents, as she was never given a chance to hone them and could only receive orders and be trained, which is why she was somewhat uncomfortable with Oracle's offer to make her the new Trainer of the Holy Host. However, she ultimately chose it and showed instinctively impressive levels of skill in teaching and leading that nearly rivals that of Oracle's, thus gaining full confidence in herself. And over the last few years, in the light of both Barachiel's defeat and Amara's reconciliation with God, Eartheia has integrated herself with the other angels, and they with her. She has taken an active role in caring for them and had even grown fond of many of them, delighted at how quickly they had learned from Oracle. Eartheia also does her best to keep her younger siblings in line whenever they quarrel. Much like Ariel, Eartheia is fiercely protective of and absolutely loyal to Oracle, not only because he is the only other Seraph, but also because she loves him dearly, more so than anything else, and is more than willing to do anything for him. Physical Appearance Human physically, Eartheia has the appearance of an extremely beautiful young woman, standing about 5'5" with long, straight dark brown hair and hazel eyes with an accent as well. One outfit she has been seen wearing is a white below knee-length buttoned coat with black pants and black high-heeled boots. Additionally, her angelic wings are very similar, if not almost identical, in appearance to that of Oracle's wings, looking phoenix-like and immense in size. However Eartheia's wings are pure white, much like an Archangels, and are also a little smaller than Oracle's. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest and weakest of the Seraphim, Eartheia is nevertheless a near supremely powerful angel and among the oldest and most powerful entities to exist in the entirety of creation. She can overpower and destroy just about anything, whether it is human or even a fellow celestial being. After Oracle, Eartheia is currently the second most powerful angel in existence, challenged only by the full powered Michael and surpassing the fully powered Lucifer, and she is also the most powerful female angel alive, exceeding Ariel. However, she is not quite as powerful as Oracle and can still be killed by her older siblings, including Matorius, Barachiel, and Oracle, as well as the Primordial Beings. In addition, as a result of being resurrected after having been dead for eons, Eartheia was almost completely powerless, especially when Barachiel kept her prisoner. According to her, she was severely injured when she was tortured, which left her considerably drained and weakened, as seen when she was easily bested by Evtoth. However, after she was freed by Oracle and after days, she was able to regain most of her strength and proved this by effortlessly overpowering Powers, Cherubim, and Malakhim and fairly quickly overpowering Gabriel. She ultimately regained all of her power and proved capable of standing up to the other Seraphs. *'Seraphim Physiology' - Although the youngest Seraphim, Eartheia is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that she is among the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, even the archangels but excluding Oracle's. She can be matched by the Archangels, is rivaled only by her fellow Seraphim siblings at their peaks, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed by the Primordial Beings. Despite this, she is currently the most powerful female angel in all of existence as well as indeed the second most powerful angel in general, second only next to Oracle and matched only by the full powered Michael; respectively. **'Immortality' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia is immortal. She was over two billion years old when she died. Even after her resurrection as a result of being dead, she has not age a day after her creation and is also difficult to kill. ***'Invulnerability' - Eartheia is invulnerable to almost every form of harm and can't be killed by any weapons, except Death's Scythe and Lim 'E Light. Her durabillity was great enough to not only survive against Amara but still fight after the second war with Amara. ***'Regeneration' - Even though she is the youngest Seraph, Eartheia still possess an immensely powerful healing factor. While she was severely injured when Barachiel tortured her, Eartheia fairly quickly recovered from the damage and even the Virtues were shocked by the speed of her healing, noting it's greater than Michael's. **'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Even though she's the youngest Seraph, Eartheia is still unimaginably powerful, possessing unthinkable levels of power that makes her among the most powerful entities in all of existence, more so than Archangels, though she is not quite at the same level of power as Oracle. Despite this, she can overpower, kill, and annihilate just about anything in her way, including humans, extraterrestrials, spirits, monsters and creatures, gods, demons, and other angels. The only ones more powerful than her are her older Seraphim siblings (including Azrael, Matorius, Barachiel, and Oracle) and the Primordial Beings. ***'Angelic Possession' - Being a Seraphim Angel, Eartheia can possess humans, but as with all angels, she needs the vessels consent. However, like all higher angels, she possesses her own physical body and doesn't need to possess anyone. ***'Astral Projection' - Eartheia was able to separate her essence from her body to enter a younger angel's mind. ***'Biokinesis' - Eartheia was able to make Satan cough blood. ***'Chronokinesis' - As an angel, Eartheia has control over time, enough so that she can slow it down and even halt it. She once froze time when conversing with the demon Satan. ***'Elemental Manipulation' - Eartheia is able to manipulate the elements to an incredible degree, more so than angels below her. ****'Aerokinesis' - Eartheia is able to control the wind and air. ****'Advanced Pyrokinesis' - Eartheia is able to generate, manipulate, and extinguish fire. She is so proficient that she was able to burn the Prince of Hell Dagon to ashes in seconds, killing her. ****'Cryokinesis' - Eartheia is able to create and control ice. ***'Illumination White Light' - As a Seraph, Eartheia can unleash an immensely powerful, overwhelming white light blast from the palm of her hand that can destroy objects, beings, and structures in one strike. She was able to use it against thirteen of Abbaddon's demons. ***'Manifestation' - As a Seraph, Eartheia was granted a physical body. As such, she has no need to possess others. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Speed' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia is one of the fastest beings in creation, fast enough to catch Evtoth and even Barachiel off guard. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Stamina' - Eartheia possesses near unlimited stamina, as she once, with aid from her siblings, God, Eve, and Aurora, fought Amara long enough for her to be eventually sealed away. She is also extremely resilient, as she was one of the only four Angels able to still fight after the second war with Amara. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Strength' - Although she is the youngest and physically weakest of the Seraphim, Eartheia is nonetheless enormously stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, ghosts, extraterrestrials, monsters, gods, demons, and other angels, even the archangels. Although she is not quite at strong as Oracle and is rivaled by Michael (as God's Representative) and Lucifer in Archangel Demon, she has proven strong enough to punch base Michael through a concrete wall several feet thick and fight him to a draw, despite the latter accessing his full potential. Additionally, even in a weakened state, she was strong enough to burst her fist through the body of Matorius, killing him, despite the latter being her older brother. Eartheia was also able to punch Dagon with enough force to send her through a solid steel wall. ***'Reality Warping' - As a Seraph, and therefore a higher-tier level of angel, Eartheia is able to warp reality itself to an immensely great degree, as seen when she altered her chambers in Heaven. She was also able to remove the windows and doors inside a building to prevent a powerful witch from escaping. ***'Smiting' - Like all angels, Eartheia is capable of smiting. However, as a Seraph, her smiting ability is far more powerful than that of a normal angel, thus she can instantly kill monsters, demons, and even higher angels like. ***'Advanced Telekinesis' - Eartheia can impart powerful telekinetic energy onto matter, allowing her to move and pin objects and beings alike with her mind. ***'Advanced Telepathy' - Eartheia can read the minds of any being, except those more powerful than her. Additionally, she can "tap into angel radio." ****'Dream Walking' - Eartheia is able to enter the dreams of human, hunters, and monsters alike. ****'Sedation' - By touching a humans head with her fingers, Eartheia can cause them to fall unconscious. ***'Teleportation' - Being an angel, Eartheia can transverse herself and others just about anywhere in the entirety of all creation, even if it is sigil protected. ***'Weather Manipulation' - Eartheia can manipulate the weather to an extraordinary extent, greater than that of the Archangels. She was able to cause tornadoes, thunder storms, and tsunamis. ***'Wings' - As an angel, Eartheia possesses a pair of large, feathery, white steel wings. ****'Flight' - Eartheia's wings allow her to fly at great speeds faster than the speed of light. ****'Wing Blades' - Eartheia's wings are remarkably sharp, that they can cut through and slice just about anything. ****'Wing Shields' - Eartheia's wings can protect her from heavy fire, such as swords, blades, arrows, and even bullets and rockets. **'Middle-Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia possesses a supernaturally heightened knowledge and awareness of the Multiverse. However, having been resurrected after being dead for eons, she has much to learn, and is still learning, about all of God's creations. ***'Angelic Senses' - As a Seraph, Eartheia possesses senses that are heightened to celestial levels, allowing her to see, hear, and smell far better than humans and other supernatural creatures. Eartheia was able to find a warded Annael by locating a Reaper who is holding her captive. Like the other angels, she can hear humans prayers and can sense their location. ***'Celestial Perception' - As a celestial being, Eartheia is able to perceive things and beings that are invisible to the human eyes, such as ghost, reapers, even other angels, etc. GodForce and Angel Tablet In the second war with Amara, God revealed that Eartheia actually possessed some of the GodForce inside of her and while minor enough that even Oracle did not know, God was able to unlock it using the Angel Tablet. With this power, she is equal to Michael as God's Representative and Lucifer as Archangel Demon. *'Middle-tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - With the GodForce and Angel Tablet upping her powers, Eartheia is powerful enough to be on equal terms with Michael as God's Representative and Lucifer as Archangel Demon. She was able to effectively battle Amara alongside God, Aurora, Titania, Oberon, Magnus, Eve, Death, Oracle, Michael and Lucifer as the front force in the second war. Skills and Talents *'Expert Tactician' - Although the youngest Seraph, Eartheia is a highly capable tactician, as she was able to hide her working against Barachiel for sometime until she openly betrayed them. She is also considerably able as a leader, as Oracle made her the new Trainer of the Holy Host, which shows even Oracle holds Eartheia skills at leadership at a incredibly high regard. Indeed, Ariel compared her skills to be almost on par with that of Oracle's. *'Heavenly Host Training' - As a seraph, Eartheia has received and gone through the highest levels of training an angelic warrior of God can achieve, therefore, making her an extremely skilled fighter. **'Skilled Fighter' - Being a Seraph and therefore, a warrior of God, Eartheia is an extremely skilled fighter and combatant. She was able to take on even her older siblings, such as Barachiel and Matorius, even though she was captured by them. In a sparing session, despite being unaware of the techniques developed over the years, Eartheia swiftly demoralized over a dozen Powers, Cherubim and many Malakhim and defeated even Gabriel in several minutes, as well as beat Ariel in a similar time frame. ***'Master Swordswoman' - As a Seraph, Eartheia is highly skilled in swordsplay. She is able to use swords, axes, and blades that are impossible for humans and other supernatural creatures to achieve. Her skills with a sword allowed her to best Michael in a spar with swords. Eartheia is also capable of applying Oracle's Seraphim Sword in The Second war with Amara with remarkable proficiency, enough to land several hits on Amara whenever Oracle traded weapons with her. ***'Master Staff Fighter' - Altough only seen once, Eartheia is capable of dual wielding Oracle's staff and bow as a quarter staff with immense proficiency, allowing her to fight against Amara alongside the other forces in their second war with her. She uses the staff's quirks to her advantage with great efficiency, managing to land several hits on Amara using them and was one of the only four Angels still able to fight effectively after the battle, showing her proficiency. ***'Master Archer' - Eartheia was exceptionally skilled in Archery. She was able to use Oracle's bow combined with his arrrows efficiently against Amara, allowing her to hit Amara repeatedly with them.Master of deception: Like her husband Clifford, Marlize can be very deceptive, effectively convincing David Singh that Barry Allen was harassing her husband and even slapping him, in order to make this lie of hers convincing; resulting in the latter being (unfairly/wrongfully) suspended from the CCPD. *'Master of Deception' - Surprisingly, Eartheia can be very deceptive, effectively convincing the Seraphim she as on their side before openly betraying them. *'Multilingual' - As an angel, Eartheia is capable of fluently speaking English, Enochian and other Multiversal languages and any form of communication. *'Talented Teacher' - Despite having been resurrected after eons of being dead, Eartheia is nevertheless shown to be an extremely efficient and talented teacher. As such, she has Oracle's previous position as trainer of the Holy Host. Since then, she has been training the angels. Her effiency and skills are almost equal to that of Oracle's. Weapons and Equipment * Styn E' Illumine - Whereas almost all other Seraph only possess Seraphim Blades, Eartheia possesses a Seraphim Sword named Styn E' Illumine, which is Enochian for "Stinger Light", given to her by God to make up for her somewhat weaker power compared to Oracle. Forged from the Adamas of Creation, this sword is tremendously powerful, equalling, if not, slightly surpassing the power of Lightbringer and Lance of Michael and only being surpassed by Lim 'E Light and Plum E Glow, the swords of Oracle and Barachiel. It is strong enough to kill humans as well as destroy monsters, creatures, extraterrestrials, witches and warlocks, reapers, pagans, demons, and even angels alike as well as injure even Oracle and a Primordial Being. Additionally, when danger is close by, the blade itself glows a celestial light-blue color. Weaknesses Although she is astronomically powerful, as a celestial being, Eartheia is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even Seraphs possess. Even being one of the Seraphs, Earthiea has weaknesses of her own. Harming, Trapping, or Misleading *'Celestial Chains' - While captive in Barachiel's prison, Eartheia was locked with celestial chains that prevented her from using her powers to escape, similar to Lucifer's Cage. *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill seraphs, they find it very painful and it can banish them away. *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though, as a seraph, Eartheia is naturally stronger, faster, and more powerful, archangels are however strong enough to fight her on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt Eartheia, her fellow Seraphim can physically hurt her. Destroying *'Lim 'E Light' - This sword can eradicate Eartheia from existence completely. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Eartheia. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel and her oldest and most powerful brother, Oracle can kill Eartheia, albeit not without difficulty. *'Primordial Beings' - As the eldest and most powerful beings of all, the Primordial Beings can kill Eartheia. However, like with Oracle, because Eartheia is a Seraph (despite being the youngest), even the Primordial Beings cannot do it without some difficulty. Additionally, Eartheia is powerful enough to be a challenge to them. Relationships Eartheia and Oracle Oracle is Eartheia's oldest brother. She loves and idolizes Oracle more than anyone. When Eartheia is having a difficult time with the angels, she goes to Oracle for advice. Additionally, though she has gotten to know the other angels well, she still feels like the only one she has anything in common with is Oracle, since they are both Seraphs. Eartheia and God God is Eartheia's father and creator. Eartheia is extremely loyal to Him and loves Him very much, as she said she would die and kill for him gladly. Eartheia was visibly saddened after knowing God had left. Unlike other Angels, she understands God's reasons and sympathises with Him. Eartheia and Aurora Aurora is Eartheia's mother. They appears to have a good relationship, as Eartheia was visibly upset by her banishment. They were very happy to see each other before the assault on Amara. Eartheia and Alex Lannon Alex is Eartheia's new love interest. When first meeting him, she was unsure of how to react to what she was feeling. But over time, and with aid from Oracle, she had a better understanding of love. However, realizing he is a mortal human being and she is an immortal celestial being, Eartheia tried to break it off, only to learn that Alex will not give up. Ultimately, Oracle offers to give Alex immortality so they can be together forever and Eartheia happily accepted the offer. Thus, even while Eartheia is in Heaven, the two are currently dating. Eartheia and Ariel Ariel is Eartheia's younger sister. They first met when Oracle introduced her to the Holy Host. Eartheia instantly started disliking her due to her falling, but eventually warmed up to her. Eartheia describes Ariel as someone with a spark inside of her; strong, willful but also kind. Eartheia reassured Ariel that she is not even half as bad as her Seraphim siblings, before healing her broken wings. After this encounter, the two became much closer to each other as the series progressed. Eartheia and Michael Michael is Eartheia's younger brother. Michael himself has grown very fond of Eartheia and even once commented that, when she tore off her own wings to save Oracle, he noticed she has honor unlike anyone he has ever known. Since then, he has grown a great amount of respect for her. Eartheia also respects Michael and was quick to notice that Michael has a hidden power inside him. After learning the truth, Eartheia saw Michael as someone worth "toughing up" and began sparring with him to unlock his full power. While disappointed it didn't work, Eartheia showed respect and consideration for his feelings and did not outward mention it. After Michael unlocks his full potential, Eartheia and Ariel were fighting Shachath and upon seeing it, was visibly pleased and proud of what Michael achieved. After the battle, they sparred and it was proven Michael is now an equal to her. Thus, Eartheia gained a powerful respect for him and they know treat each other as equals. Trivia * Along with Oracle, Eartheia is one of the last remaining of the Seraphim. ** As such, with the demise of Barachiel and Azrael, this makes Eartheia the oldest female angel in existence. * Eartheia's name is a combination of the planet Earth and the planet-like object known as Theia, the very thing that was said to have made the Earth when it smashed into the Earth more than 4 billion years ago, causing the fusing of the two planets. * Like Oracle and Laylah, Eartheia was born alone, having no twin. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Seraphim Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings